1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eye glass wear and, more specifically, to glasses having clip members for attachment to body piercing studs.
The present invention is frameless eyeglasses having elastomeric c-clip members that selectively attach to eyebrow studs and/or nose bridge studs.
The eyeglasses of the present invention is provided in two designs. The first design, attaches to eyebrow studs and consists of a flexible elastomeric C-clip fixedly attached to one distal end of a metal arm, which is attached to the frameless glass lens by means of a threaded bolt, two washers and a nut. The lenses are coupled together by a one piece bridge and nose rest fixedly attached to the lens by a screw, two washers and a nut.
The second design attaches to a nose bridge stud also by means of a flexible elastomeric C-clip fixedly attached to one distal end of a frameless eyeglass lens by means of a screw, two washers and a nut and clipped to the distal end of a nose bridge stud. Both designs are frameless and are void of ear pieces side wires commonly used to hold the eyewear to the face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other sunglasses retaining devices designed for holding the positioning of sunglasses. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,749,676 issued to Sadler et al on Mar. 4, 1930.
Another patent was issued to Styli on May 6, 1941 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,240,725. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,563 was issued to Lockwood on Mar. 1, 1960 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 28, 1961 to Sadel as U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,365.
Another patent was issued to Fernandez on Oct. 31, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,592. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,202 was issued to Chunga, Sr. on Sep. 11, 1973. Another was issued to Treadaway, Sr. on Dec. 4, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,955 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 14, 1997 to Ignatowski as U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,988.
Another patent was issued to Peschel et al. on Feb. 17, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,655. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,566 was issued to Carlon et al. on Oct. 6, 1998. Another was issued to Hamano on Sep. 4, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,594 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 2, 2001 to Rittmann as U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,355.
The invention is a novel means, which the shades may be readily secured to goggles and also spectacles. The shades may be readily adjusted in to a position or positions which will afford the maximum protection for the eyes, the shades being adapted to be adjusted to position them above or at one side or in front of the glasses and being adapted in any adjusted position thereof to occupy any angular position with respect to the glasses.
The invention is an improved means of forming an ophthalmic mounting having its lens supporting means positioned above the useful field of vision and having a substantially rigid construction between the bridge and temple suppporting portions thereof to which the lenses are attached and supported substantially free from shock and strain during the use of the mounting.
The invention is a clip-on sunglass mounting which is highly reliable in operation throughout long periods of use, and which will maintain a substantially uniform and not abnormal spring pressure for clipping and securely maintaining the sunglasses in place. The vertical axes of the sunglass lenses are held in exact parallel position when spread apart and clipped onto ordinary glasses or spectacles, without the necessity of bending any parts of the frame out of shape. The invention allows the driver of an automobile to both grasp and mount the sunglasses with one hand, while controlling the steering wheel with the other.
The invention provides holder members in the form of clips, which may be releasably attached to an eyeglass frame and arranged to engage the ears of the wearer to maintain the eyeglasses in position on the head of the wearer. Associated with each ear piece is a lobe-encircling holder member which is adapted to curve around and above the lobule or fleshy ear lobe of the wearer, and which has a resilient tip formed to hook back on and engage the anti-tragus, the protruding cartilaginous shelf above the lobule from which the latter depends.
A pair of spectacles provided with a nose bridge specifically contoured to conform to the upper nose of the wearer with a central portion of the bridge made from plastic or metal alloy material including a U-shaped cavity forming a vacuum around a portion of the nose for retaining the spectacles in their normal position. The spectacles are attached by modest pressure at the bridge without the deforming permanent pressure of the pincenez type bridge without the well known ear bows.
Eyeglass frames for supporting lenses adjacent the eyes of the wearer consisting of a plurality of supporting members, having their longitudinal axes disposed vertically with respect to the face of the wearer, mounted on the upper and lower edges of the lenses. The members engage the skin adjacent the eye socket of the individual wearing the glasses and provide a movable support for the lenses adjacent the eye of the user. If the desired, the frames may also include a nose bridge member to furnish additional support on the nose of the wearer. The support members are secured to the face of the wearer by adhesive means disposed on the ends of the support members, and are slidably engaged on the edges of the lenses so as to be adjustable during use.
This invention relates to an eyeglass/sunglass snuggling device which attaches to the temple piece of glasses. It also is designed to accept a decorative pendant which is removable when it is undesirable to wear. The device can be detached from the temple piece and worn separately if so desired. The invention comprises tubing; a deformable material to provide better fit around the ear; and, a detachable pendant which is held by a chain.
A jewelry article is adapted for attachment as an extension of the temple arm on conventional eyeglasses. The jewelery extension, or xe2x80x9cglasstensionxe2x80x9d, grips the temple arm with an elastic loop potion of a gripping member, and the gripping member in turn supports one or more elongated strands of jewelry type decorations, such as beads and charms. Each glasstension is a unitary piece, with the elongated decorative strands being securely affixed onto the gripping member.
In one aspect of the invention a templeless system of eyewear is provided for securing the eyewear to the head of a person. The eyewear has a lens assembly with a first coupling element secured to the lens assembly. A second coupling element is secured to the head of a person. The lens assembly is attached to the head of the person by attaching the first and second coupling elements. In another aspect of the invention, the first coupling element is a magnet and the second coupling element is a magnetically attractable member. The magnet attracts the magnetically attractable member, thus securing the lens assembly to the person""s head. In yet another aspect of the invention, the first coupling element is a magnetically attractable member and the second coupling element is a magnet. In another aspect of the invention, a device is provided for magnetically coupling sportswear, such as eyewear, to a person. The device has an adhesive backing material for attaching the device to the person, with a flexible covering on top of the adhesive backing material. Sandwiched between the backing material and the flexible covering is a magnet. After the device is coupled to the person, the magnet in the device can thereafter be used to magnetically couple a piece of sports equipment to the person.
A structure for rimless spectacles of the type fashioned from wire where the shafts are attached on either side to static hinge mounts, likewise in wire, each anchored by two parallel shanks with portions bent outward from the lenses and affording pairs of coils aligned with the points of anchorage; and where the bridge and nosepiece support is in one piece and exhibits an upturned-U profile with splayed members formed into a loop at bottom and redirected upwards, each terminating in a fork of which the pins are inserted obliquely through the relative lens and anchored in an interference fit; alternatively, each upwardly directed end can be bent sideways at 90.degree. to form an angled portion accommodated partly by a groove machined in the lens and terminating in a single pin, again inserted obliquely through the lens; and further where the lens presents a peripheral channel in which to seat elastically deformable ring.
A grip device to prevent eyeglasses having a bridge piece from slipping downwardly on the nose over time. The device comprises two mutually removable attachment components, one fixed to the rear surface of the bridge piece of the eyeglasses, and the other fixed to the bridge of the nose of a person. Each attachment component is preferably a flexible tape having exposed adhesive. The two attachment components mutually attach employing removable connector material. In alternative embodiments, this connector material is magnetic materials, or alternatively comprises hook and loop fastener. The two attachment components are small and inconspicuous. The attachment component which is adhered to the face is flesh colored.
This invention is a completely mechanical method of constructing eyewear, without brazing. An eyewear frame is formed by a continuous, bent, spring wire. Sidepiece 47 is fixedly attached to frame endpiece parts 30 and 31 by mating a bent portion of each within compression spring 40. The Vertically tall, transversely thin sidepieces can support with scant lateral pressure to a wearer""s head, and can close can close against the frame without hinges. The length of a spring over the endpiece confines lens 56 in upper and lower portions of a frame""s eyewire. Lens 55 has been removed by laterally compressing spring 40 around the folded-over endpiece parts and letting the ends of the endpiece parts spread vertically apart. Elongated members, unrelated to eyewear endpieces and sidepieces, can be fixedly attached and removed, and/or spread in the ways described above. A nose bridge can be formed by a continuous, bent, spring wire. Its transversely elongated bridge portion 20 adds strength and stability to the frame. Hook 22 at an upper lateral end of the bridge portion plus a bridge portion frontward bow substantially mechanically encircles the frame""s bridge in the latitudinal/longitudinal plane. The hooks and bow hold together upper and lower medial portions of a frame""s eyewire. The vertical stability of the lenses, supported in the frame""s eyewires, keeps the nose bridge from rotating. Nose bridge hook 22 continues downwardly/rearwardly as nose pad arm 60. The lateral angling of the arms also keeps the nose bridge from rotating. Each wire end of the arms upwardly loop; each loop can secure a nose pad ball joint.
While these decorative eyeglasses may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. The present invention is frameless eyeglasses having C-clip members that selectively attach the frameless eyeglasses to either an eyebrow stud or nose bridge stud.
The eyeglasses of the present invention are provided in two designs. The first design, prime embodiment of the present invention, employs a glass to eyebrow stud (GES) and attaches to an eyebrow stud and consists of a flexible elastomeric C-clip fixedly attached to one distal end of a metal arm which is attached to the frameless glass lens by means of a threaded bolt, two washers and a nut. The lenses are coupled together by a one-piece bridge and nose rest fixedly attached to the lens by fasteners.
The second design, an alternate embodiment of the present invention, attaches to a nose bridge stud also by means of a flexible elastomeric C-clip fixedly attached to one distal end of a frameless eyeglass lens by means of fasteners and clipped to the distal end of a nose bridge stud.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide frameless eyeglasses having elastomeric C-clip members that selectively attach (and detach) to an eyebrow stud or nose bridge stud.
Another object of the present invention is to provide frameless eyeglasses having a first design, attaching to an eyebrow stud.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a first design that attaches to an eyebrow stud and consists of a flexible elastomeric C-clip fixedly attached to one distal end of a metal arm that is attached to the frameless glass lens by means of fasteners.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide frameless eyeglasses with a second design attaching the eyeglasses to a nose bridge stud.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a second design of frameless eyeglasses that attach to a nose bridge stud by means of a flexible elastomeric C-clip fixedly attached to one distal end of a frameless eyeglass lens by means of fasteners and clips to the distal end of a nose bridge stud.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide frameless eyeglasses that use facial body piercing studs to hold the eyeglasses to the face.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
The present invention.overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing frameless eyeglasses having elastomeric C-clip members that selectively attach to eyebrow studs and/or nose bridge studs.
The eyeglasses of the present invention are provided in two designs. The first design, glass to eyebrow stud (GES), attaches to an eyebrow stud and consists of a flexible elastomeric C-clip fixedly attached to one distal end of a metal arm, which is attached to the frameless glass lens by means of fasteners. The lenses are coupled together by a one piece bridge and nose rest fixedly attached to the lens by fasteners.
The second design, glass to nose bridge (GNB), attaches to a nose bridge stud also by means of a flexible elastomeric C-clip fixedly attached to one distal end of a frameless eyeglass lens by means of fasteners and clipped to the nose bridge stud. Both designs are frameless and are void of side wire common to ear pieces to hold the eye wear to ones face.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration of specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.